(oneshot) nhớ
by Muriraya Akira
Summary: Đôi khi, nhớ nhung cũng là thứ khiến cho tình yêu trở nên bền vững hơn.


Khi người nào đó rời xa cậu,

hãy thử nghĩ xem cảm giác khi đó với lúc này khác gì nhau.

~Hirazigawa Eriol~

* * *

[Đến giờ, mọi người ai cũng mong người ấy quay lại. Ông Yurikawa cũng nói...]

\- Im đi.

[Phụt!]

Đã cố quên cậu đi rồi, nhưng có vẻ tạo hóa lại không muốn vậy. Càng cố quên, những thứ gợi về hình bóng cậu lại càng hiện ra nhiều hơn. Như cái TV chết tiệt kia, sao lại chiếu bản tin về việc cậu biến mất chứ?! Tớ ghét phải nhìn thấy những thứ liên tưởng về cậu.

Sợ sẽ để nước mắt tuôn rơi giữa đêm khuya lạnh lẽo.

Sợ sẽ để tiếng khóc bật lên trong căn phòng buồn tẻ.

Sợ sẽ để sự thực lấn át ước mong, rằng cậu đã biến mất.

Nỗi sợ ấy, đến với tớ đột ngột như sự ra đi của cậu. Và rồi, hằng đêm, tớ ôm gối chìm trong bao niềm nỗi nhớ nhung và yêu thương mong chờ.

Tớ nhớ lắm, ngày đầu tiên 2 đứa mình gặp nhau. Cậu hơi rụt rè, nhưng rất cởi mở. Nói chuyện 1 hồi, tớ nhận thấy cậu cũng rất thông minh. Nghe nói trước đây, cậu có vướng phải vụ án rất khó, nhưng rồi cậu đã phá án thành công trước con mắt của bao vị công an cảnh sát bất lực trước đó. Ngắm kĩ 1 chút, tớ nhận ra, vẻ đẹp của cậu có gì đó, rất sắc sảo. Mái tóc đen mượt chuẩn con người châu Á. Đôi mắt màu xanh dương đầy vẻ trí tuệ. Đặc biệt là nụ cười. Nó rất thân thiện, và có phần nhí nhảnh lẫn trong đó nữ ày đó, số phận đã gieo mầm mống tình bạn xuống.

Tớ nhớ cái ngày chúng ta làm chung với nhau. Khi được báo người trúng tuyển mới là cậu, tớ có cảm giác thế giới ngập tràn ánh nắng vậy. Từ hôm gặp cậu, tớ đã ước rằng sẽ được làm chung với cậu. Và thật sự không thể ngờ. Cậu đã nộp đơn xin vào đây. Khi cậu đến đây, cậu đã ngồi cạnh tớ và cười: " Chúng ta gặp nhau lần thứ 2 nhỉ. Hân hạnh làm quen với cậu. Mong cậu giúp đỡ nhé." Ngày ấy, mầm mống tình bạn đã nảy mầm.

Tớ nhớ lắm, ngày hôm đó. Tớ bị bọn du côn chặn đường, giở trò trêu ghẹo. Lúc đó đã khuya, phố vắng người, tớ có kêu cứu cũng chẳng có ích gì, còn chạy trốn thì không thể. Đúng lúc đó, cậu đi qua. Chỉ trong vòng 1 phút, cậu đã cho bọn chúng có cơ hội được ngắm lan can bệnh viện. Ngày ấy, cây tình bạn đã mọc lên.

Tớ nhớ cái ngày chúng ta đi Tropical Land. Cậu và tớ đã cũng chơi trò rồng sắt leo dốc. Trò này là trò cảm giác mạnh, đã thế lại còn lao với tốc độ nhanh và từ độ cao hơn chục mét chứ. Tớ vốn nhát gan, nên dù có cho vàng hay kim cương tớ cũng không dám chơi. Nhưng cậu biết không, tớ không muốn cậu nghỉ chơi trò cậu thích chỉ vì tớ. Tớ có thể chơi trò đó, kể cả có lao nhanh hơn, có vút từ độ cao hơn trăm mét đi chăng nữa, miễn là tớ có thể thấy nụ cười phấn khích của cậu.

Cây tình bạn đã ra hoa kết trái tình yêu. Tớ đã định sẽ cho cậu biết tình cảm của mình, nhưng...

Cậu đã biến mất. Mọi liên lạc đều bị cắt đứt. Biết bao lần đi hỏi thăm những người thân quen với cậu, hy vọng thì nhiều mà sao đáp án vẫn chỉ là 1 thứ mịt mờ thực ảo không rõ. Tớ không thể gặp cậu, không thể gọi điện hay nhắn tin. Tớ cảm thấy sợ quá. Sợ rằng, cậu đã chết chứ không phải mất tích.

Nguồn dinh dưỡng của cây tình bạn là những dải nắng vui vẻ ấm áp. Trong quá khứ. Bây giờ, thứ nuôi lớn cây tình bạn ấy chỉ là mạch nước hòa bao niềm nỗi nhớ nhung...

 _Ở 1 căn hộ._

 _Có mái tóc nâu gục xuống._

 _Nước mắt và nỗi nhớ v_ _ương trên sàn._

 _Tên cô là Okino Yoko._

* * *

"Hôm nay là ngày bao nhiêu nhỉ?" Cô gõ gõ cái bút lên quyển nhật kí.

Ngòi bút bắt đầu sột soạt trên giấy. Dòng cảm xúc cứ thế tuôn ra theo ngòi bút:

"Không biết đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ, kể từ ngày sự tồn tại của tớ bị xóa sạch. Những ngày đó đi qua như bao ngày khác. Dòng thời gian vẫn vậy, vẫn trôi đi chậm rãi và bình thản. Nhưng cảm xúc của tớ thì lại không thể bình thản được. Cái chữ "nhớ thương" cứ ngày càng lớn lên và choán hết tâm trí tớ. Tớ nhớ bố mẹ. Tớ nhớ em trai tớ. Và đặc biệt là cậu, và những ngày tháng bên cậu.

Những ngày tháng đó, đã để lại rất nhiều ấn mốc trong cuộc đời tớ."

Cô dừng lại. Ngăn kéo được mở và cuốn sổ cũ được lôi ra. Cô chầm chậm lật từng trang:

"Ngày... tháng... năm...

Hôm nay mình đã gặp cô gái tóc nâu. Cô ấy xinh và khá vui vẻ. Và cô ấy cũng biết cách chọc cười người khác nữa. Thật sự, cô ấy rất dễ thương. Nói sao nhỉ, trong lòng mình, chợt dậy lên cái ý nghĩ được gặp lại cô gái đó. Chậc, mình điên thật..

Ngày... tháng... năm...

Chà, xem mình đã làm gì kìa. Ai mà ngờ bọn chúng lệnh cho mình khoác cái vỏ bọc này chứ? Nhưng thôi, một bước dấn sâu vào bọn chúng hơn mà, với lại, cái vỏ bọc đó, chẳng phải đã giúp mình làm việc cùng cô ấy sao? Trong cái rủi, chắc cũng có cái may nhỉ...

Ngày... tháng... năm...

Hôm nay, mình đã hiến máu cứu người, bất chấp việc cánh tay mình đang bị thương nặng. Và, ngay sau khi hiến máu, mình đã ngất xỉu. Khi mình tỉnh lại, xung quanh mọi người đang vỗ tay tán thưởng mình. Thật ngại quá. Ngay lúc đó, cánh cửa bật mở và cô ấy lao vào, để la mắng mình "Đồ ngốc! Bị thương mà còn hiến máu à? Nhỡ chết thì sao hả? Cậu... làm tớ lo muốn chết đây nè!" Cô ấy lo cho mình ư? Thật sự, mình thấy rất vui vì điều đó. Có lẽ, tình cảm của mình, đang dần vượt khỏi giới hạn tình bạn rồi..."

Cô thở dài. Cuốn sổ cũ được gấp lại, cất về ngăn kéo.

" Yoko-chan, tớ nhớ cậu quá..."

Píp! Píp!

Tiếng tin nhắn điện thoại vang lên, báo hiệu phi vụ gì đó Tổ chức giao cho cô. Sẽ lại có 1 mạng người ra đi. Cô mỉm cười chua chát. Đắng lòng thật. Biết trách ai chứ, đây là nhiệm vụ của cô mà. Vì CIA, vì cha, vì Eisuke, và vì Yoko.

 _Ở 1 căn hộ._

 _Có cô gái tóc đen đứng nhìn màn đêm._

 _Buồn th_ _ương và nỗi nhớ gửi hết lên những v_ _ì sao._

 _Tên cô là Hondou Hidemi._

* * *

 **Đôi khi, nhớ nhung cũng là thứ khiến cho tình yêu trở nên bền vững hơn.**


End file.
